quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie King
in Portland, Maine, U.S. |yearsactive =1967-present |series = Quantum Leap (TV series) |episodes = " " (Season 3) |played_by = David Kriegel }} Stevie King, a character in the Season 3 episode " " was a fictionalized depiction of what was supposed to be the teenaged future murder/horror novelist Stephen King, living with his family in the fictional town of Coventry, Maine, in 1964. The role of Stevie, who was supposedly, in the episode, a protege and assistant of second-rate horror novelist Joshua Ray, whom Dr. Samuel Beckett leaps into to save town handyman Tully Maltin, is played in the episode by David Kriegel. About Stephen King Author Stephen King, whom the character Stevie in "The Boogieman" episode is based upon, has written nearly 200 short stories, most of which have been collected in book collections. Many of his stories are set in his home state of Maine. His novella Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption was the basis for the movie The Shawshank Redemption which is widely regarded as one of the greatest films of all time. King has received Bram Stoker Awards, World Fantasy Awards, and British Fantasy Society Awards. His novella The Way Station (1980) was a Nebula Award novelette nominee. In 2003, the National Book Foundation awarded him the Medal for Distinguished Contribution to American Letters. His short story "The Man in the Black Suit" (1994) received the O. Henry Award. He has also received awards for his contribution to literature for his entire oeuvre, such as the World Fantasy Award for Life Achievement (2004), the Canadian Booksellers Association Lifetime Achievement Award (2007), and the Grand Master Award from the Mystery Writers of America (2007). In 2015, King was awarded with a National Medal of Arts from the United States National Endowment for the Arts for his contributions to literature. About Stevie in "The Boogieman" episode When Sam comes to find that he's leaped into 1964 Maine, he meets the people in the masks: his fiancée Mary Greely (Valerie Mahaffey) and his young assistant, Stevie, who apologizes for scaring him; both are dressed up because they are making the creepy house into the Church Spook House for Halloween. Stevie has to go peel grapes and prepare gopher guts for the upcoming party. Once Stevie leaves in his old car, Mary figures that Sam is having a problem killing someone, and says he'll have to rewrite the entire book otherwise. She suggests he burn the character like Alice McHorner, the woman who lived in the house in 1692 and is supposed to haunt the place. Stevie seems to be around at times when all types of strange, inexplicable supernatural occurrences happen, which frightens Sam and Valerie, as he claims not to have seen any of them. At episode's end, As the episode wraps up, Stevie's mom arrives to pick him up and Mary greets her as "Mrs. King." Sam and Al exchange a look, putting it together: Stevie... King? Sam realizes he gave him a bunch of ideas for his upcoming novels with the references to Christine and flying kitchen knives, and Stevie calls the big St. Bernard in the back seat of the car Cujo... as Sam Leaps. References External links Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters Category:Notable characters Category:People